


学英语不可半途而废

by zhucaicai



Series: 米兰内洛，真正一对一英语外教 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 退役杀手带薪上岗再学英语，闹出辞退危机。学不好英语到底是命中注定，天赋缺失，外教失格还是教育过程中的沟通问题，请看今日访谈。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

要问米兰城的东欧小杀手下岗再就业的感觉怎么样，可以说非常不怎么样。

从哪里开始，就要从哪里再开始。虽然没法再来一次包厢自荐，考虑到实习期表现和入职待遇直接挂钩，舍甫琴科在回米兰的私人飞机上就成功地完成了试用。

他太久没被另一个人碰触过，几乎只是凭借坐在雇主腿上互相碾压就射了。从高潮的恍惚里回神后，他低头望一眼还顶着自己的部分，打算跪下去，被马尔蒂尼拉回怀里，亲了亲脸，接着被捉住手去草草射在手心。

舍甫琴科还有点懵，抽起手张开来，望一眼深棕头发的意大利人，然后舔一舔手掌。他熟知眼前人喜欢哪种表演，只是伸出一点舌尖，猫舔爪子那样舔舐一下掌心，再抬起眼睛。马尔蒂尼嗓音沙哑，告诉他：“好了。”却只是握起他的手，接着去拿搁置一旁的报纸。

 

 

他把这归结于旅途劳顿。当然了，他们足有十几个月没见，当舍甫琴科观察对方，发觉下巴到喉底之前似乎从未留心过的胡茬剃过又重新长出的痕迹，还有扬起眉毛的弧度，这个男人比记忆里更英俊，而他们的床还是一如既往，宽阔安宁犹如夜航船。

他躺进床里，也把床的主人拉进来。离晚餐还有时间，餐前就上甜点从来都不是问题。他终于把银灰色斜纹西装外套推到床下，把手指伸进扣得完美无缺的领带结，在见面时他就已经想抽走这条领带，一粒一粒咬开衬衫暗扣，伸手去抚摸衬衫下的胸膛。

被要求举起双臂脱掉上衣时舍甫琴科已经喘息起来，他连T恤也甩开，赤裸上身，躺下去，仍然举着双手，是一个情愿被禁锢的暗示。他如愿以偿，被狠狠地吻过了耳后，摆成侧躺，保罗从后面用膝盖顶开他的大腿，抵住他，他们混乱急促的餐前娱乐终结于敲门声。

是晚餐，还有管家必须交代的一些事务。舍甫琴科毫不在乎，他只想要继续放纵。保罗会叫人进来，站在门边说，而同时继续有条不紊地操作一切，用手指操他直到他羞惭得哭起来央求。

甚至开着门。

但这次他没等到那声进来，身后的男人亲着他的肩膀，问他晚餐吃鱼好吗。

“好？”舍甫琴科下意识回答，他往后靠过去索取更多，但马尔蒂尼已经起身下床，扣回衬衫。他翻过身，不解地仰头，只得到一次抚摸发顶：“换件衣服再下楼吃饭。”

 

 

他没有任何携带行李，因此他穿上扶手椅上挂着的睡袍。

他直接蹬掉溅过泥点的牛仔裤，赤身裸体地卷起那件黑色丝质布料。马尔蒂尼站在走廊和管家交谈，他光脚走过去，甚至没人眨一下眼睛，但是意大利人说：“哦，我忘记了。”他打一个手势，让男佣捧来整套套装连带皮鞋。

是舍甫琴科的尺码。灰蓝色衬衫也是他喜欢的紧绷。但这套衣服井井有条得一本正经，甚至毫无暗示意味，他提起外套，茫然地从穿衣镜里打量自己。他在屋主面前转个身，马尔蒂尼赞许地看了他，但是只是看了衣服，“桑德罗和菲利普会高兴看到你的。”他说。

 

 

桑德罗确实乐意见他。留长了头发的罗马人咬着从厨房顺来的炸鱿鱼圈，丝毫无损优雅沉稳。他干脆地按一下舍甫琴科的肩膀：“南边的小子最近要来挨揍，你准备好了。”

因扎吉就只是拍拍他背：“你看起来不错。”

餐桌上则没那么愉快，对面的科斯塔库塔朝他射来瞪视，其他人的目光更近于考量。舍甫琴科对他们的打量毫无兴趣，只疑惑于为什么他有把椅子。

 

 

晚餐后人走完他才坐回保罗膝盖。他蘸起没动过的柠檬甜酱，尝了一口，眼睛发亮，然后点在保罗嘴唇上，那双蓝眼垂下看他指尖，他就故意把奶黄蛋奶酱胡乱从嘴角抹到下颚开始涂写字母。

 保罗神情丝毫没变：“好玩？”他的没有表情就是大事不妙的表情，舍甫琴科和他对望片刻，凑近去舔那锋锐的颚骨线条。他又慢又腻人地舔过痒酥酥的一片胡茬，随后才开口：“你没吃甜点。”

说得像指责，其实不过是想代替甜点上桌的托辞。他分开腿跨坐，把手臂揽到保罗后颈，往后仰拉开距离，立刻被按住腰搂回来，这个吻甜得过了头，他被隔着衬衫按揉腰窝时笑起来，接着转成呻吟。

餐桌已经收整过，足够宽敞，但舍甫琴科被抱起来时请求：“不要在桌上。”他们就坐在同一把餐椅上缓慢摇动。他们有太久没做，所有隐秘的快感都不像真的。舍甫琴科没坐到底就忍耐不住大腿打颤，他站立不稳，只能被托住腰背勉强撑住。骑乘位第一次时他总是要咬住牙才能坚持下去，因为太容易被操到敏感点，而射过一次以后会更糟，几乎只剩瘫软的力气，而意大利人还会要求他坐直别偷懒，教他怎么操自己，怎样收紧肌肉，怎样服务到位而不是只顾哭个不停。

他从来都没真的学会，就像现在，他只凭前后摇晃就舒服得脚趾紧绷。他努力想维持平衡，坐起一些，想避开那个位置，首先让马尔蒂尼射出来。他咬着嘴唇尝试起落，忽视生硬的痛感，只专心于耳边逐渐沉重的喘息声。

这个体位插得又重又深，即使是马尔蒂尼也攥紧了他的腰，从下面开始狠狠顶他。他迎合地坐下去，顺着那力道碾磨，没一会儿就被射在里面。

“不喜欢？”

他没射，平定呼吸以后保罗抱起他，揉捏了一会儿他反而不如开始时兴奋的阴茎。舍甫琴科推开他的手，说没关系，“这样可以久一点……”被粗率地操并没有太多快感，然而只是被使用也让他有种奇妙的满足感。他靠过去，凑近吻一吻嘴角残余的柠檬酱，“你不喜欢？”

保罗看了他一会儿，笑了，问他：“你想要多久？”一边托起他的大腿和臀，抚摸一阵再次插入。他没让舍甫琴科脚落地，而是让他连小腿也缠住自己，将他整个环进怀里。填充感又满又胀，舍甫琴科闭起眼睛，呻吟着。开头时这股情欲懒洋洋的，相较于做爱更接近于亲密，但保罗比他自己更了解他的身体秘密所在，仅仅是顶磨就让他全身收紧，像被抻住要害的猫一样无法反抗，然后抱着他，让他几乎悬空地攀附在自己身上接受操弄。

这样一心一意只要他舒服哭出来的性爱在从前也没有几次，最多是想看他哭而恶劣地尝试，但这一次却做得浓腻而水到渠成。舍甫琴科没怎样就射了出来，第二次时他哽咽着要停一停，马尔蒂尼就真的放缓，咬咬他的耳垂问他不要了吗，他说不出只能挣扎抱得更紧，被用力捣一下，他嗯了几声，下意识地扭动索求，就被抱到餐桌上再做起来。

 


	2. Chapter 2

这一晚几乎把过去的一年多缺失的都做尽。舍甫琴科觉得古怪又混沌，他们并非没有彻夜做爱过。用错药的那次，直到凌晨他都不时因为残余药效惊醒。甚至也不算睡着，只是半梦半醒间来回翻覆，梦里全是快速闪过的光，仿佛无止境的噩梦。

罪魁祸首开始时任他睡在床另一边，中途醒来发现他只是蜷在床脚，把他捉起来做了一次。舍甫琴科抱着他如攀浮木，但生理本能还只是瑟缩，高潮都像折磨。马尔蒂尼并没说，结束后把他按到枕头上，命令：“睡了。”舍甫琴科睡了15分钟，或者是假装睡了那么久，因为那只手臂绕在腰间而忍耐着均匀呼吸。他再次被推醒直到保罗发现他满身冷汗。

“还难受？”意大利人问，按铃叫人来换过床单，替他擦洗。管家端来煮热的药草茶，又拿多一张毛毯，就差在初夏季节点燃壁炉。他只以为舍甫琴科怕冷，把人裹在怀里睡了一会儿，结果无济于事，没过多久舍甫琴科又惊醒，黑暗里不知身在何处，慌乱推他手臂想挣脱。

开始时他被搂得更紧，马尔蒂尼低声哄他，说是我，一边找到他额头亲他。舍甫琴科更茫然：“你是谁？”他根本分不清人，安抚变成近身缠斗，他力气大得出奇，踢翻床头落地灯还给了马尔蒂尼一拳。

连加图索也冲进来。舍甫琴科终于清醒，站在地上满脸愕然。卧室里一片狼藉，指关节还火辣辣痛，这一拳没留余地。他不敢看床上的人，想辩解，加图索也同时开口：“这小子——”都被马尔蒂尼喝止：“出去，关灯。”

灯一熄他就下床几步跨过来，把舍甫琴科拽起来丢上床，然后把他翻过身操了他。这一次操干得近于粗暴，攥着头发，随他怎么哭都没停。舍甫琴科趴伏着，昏乱间又痛又麻。他原本已经在发颤，被顶着敏感点强迫射精，心跳几乎飙到极限。他记得求饶，但求饶也被撞得断断续续，很快失去自控，只剩下抽泣。马尔蒂尼把手指也插进去，问他：“我是谁？”舍甫琴科根本听不到他在问什么，只有无意识的模糊哭叫，别，别，别，崩溃瘫软到连自己在求什么不知道。

他昏迷了一段时间，醒来也没完全明白发生了什么。马尔蒂尼让他躺着屈起腿，他就顺服地照办，扣着自己的脚踝。插进来的触感和平时不同，他睁大眼睛，被咬了咬耳朵：“感觉得到？”橡胶带着颗粒感狠狠地摩擦过体内，他绞起双腿，开口就漏出哭腔。

再问他就知道要回答了，央求时喊保罗似乎并没有特别效用，但床笫之间他们也没有过其他称呼，最后他只会哽咽地反复说：是你，是你。结束后他被用毛毯裹起来，被压在身下安抚。黑暗里手掌盖过他肿痛的眼睛，摩挲干裂的嘴唇，奇迹般令他感到安全。完全属于另一个人的事实令他感到安全。他想象自己是一件容器，一具空荡的躯体，仅仅在被插入和轻柔摇晃时才输出程序设定的反馈，他模糊的抽泣被漆黑温暖的手掌握住。

 

 

唯一留下后遗症的仿佛却是加图索，以至于安德烈亚借机狠狠捉弄了他一回。那并没什么，反而现在更令舍甫琴科疑惑，一切相形之下太顺滑，太轻易，他在餐桌上就已经被连绵的高潮击垮，抱住他的男人仿佛更想看他如何在无法抑制的高潮和濒临极限之间漂浮，想看他呜咽着收紧，蜷起脚趾，看他咬着自己的手指瞳孔收缩成一线一点，想看他舒服地摊开，伸展，像被挠到下巴的猫一样用肢体语言要求更多，再让他溢出气声，想再重一点，再被翻搅得更深一点，直到他抬起腰用手肘支撑体重迎上来，脚跟胡乱地敲着自己后背，缠着索求。

跌跌撞撞上楼时舍甫琴科绊倒在半途，他滑坐下去，他们就在那里做了一次，因为膝盖磕在覆盖地毯的大理石梯级上而不停分心。回到床上，他已经只会迷糊地回应，但被满足时仍然搂上去，轻哼着要再多。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

一切立刻回到一年前，又不完全相同。

舍甫琴科努力了——在践行职业精神方面。空窗期没能磨蚀身体记忆，他还记得上一份工作里所有他的成功之处，从清晨口交叫醒到车后排的特别服务。

他会在早上潜进被窝，从侧腰开始舔舐，毛毛糙糙地顺着健硕的小腹亲吻，然后埋下头去。保罗会从被子里捉到他，发出半梦半醒的舒适叹息，接着顺着他蓬乱的短发一直摸到光裸背脊。在舍甫琴科吸吮时，意大利人捏揉他的耳垂，把他的头颅按得更深，鼓励他吞咽，像鱼连钩吞下饵。等舍甫琴科钻出来，咳嗽着，连后颈也绯红，赤裸地摊到床单上。这个男人打量他犹如欣赏私有财产，随后拧一记他的乳珠让他穿上点什么。

这招仍然有效。但马尔蒂尼抚摸他更像抚摸一只捣乱的猫，手掌从背脊往下游，摸到舍甫琴科不自觉地拱起背，然后挠他腰窝直到他松口喘息，被拖起来按回枕上。

“不想睡了吗。”他甚至闭着眼睛，睡意朦胧地把东欧小杀手揽进臂弯，听起来更乐意睡多一会儿而非接受特别服务。

他用手掌盖住怀中人的半张脸，舍甫琴科就故意咬住他拇指，舔进虎口。这暗示早该足够，但保罗只是翻身更靠近他，另一只手也附上来揉了他的脸，更像亲昵而非其它。

“还早……”他含糊地说，立刻沉回梦乡，留下舍甫琴科伏在他怀里，茫然等了十分钟才确定真的不再有下一步。

 

 

这令人受挫，理所当然。舍甫琴科不确定这是否是个新规矩：赖床取代了叫醒。下午的工作也不甚成功，他替管家端咖啡，顺势坐到书桌边。马尔蒂尼听任他厮磨了五分钟，然后抓住他的手让他停下：“门还开着。”

舍甫琴科很快理解了新规矩。新规矩是，没有惊喜突击，不在开着门时，不在有人在场时，在门外也不行。他碰了几次壁，以为自己哪里出错，或是老规矩已经不够新鲜，乘保罗出城晚归的机会把自己反绑起来在床上等着。

结果等到人时他已经睡着了。保罗推醒他，扬起眉毛看他全身赤裸，踉踉跄跄地坐起来，双手还被衣带捆在背后。

舍甫琴科犹豫了一秒钟要先按计划实施还是解释，决定还是先实施。他坐直蹭过去，示意马尔蒂尼枕头上摆着的皮革短马鞭。

马尔蒂尼看他一眼，问他：“要我下令？”等他点头，说：“自己解开。”

舍甫琴科还想再试一试，也许央求保罗替他做，他蹭到意大利人怀里，仰起头，索求得十足明显，对方却捏住他下巴，问他还有呢。

舍甫琴科答不上来，马尔蒂尼问：“菲利普教你的？”舍甫琴科想点头，但也不完全是。他确实问过，因扎吉却仿佛不信他能做到，只随便叫他乖一点：“保罗就喜欢乖。”然而现在看起来完全不成功，马尔蒂尼居高临下地望着他，问他难道没有其他安排。

“绑得不够紧，”他拉扯舍甫琴科捆住手腕的结扣，然后弹一弹喉结，搓揉乳尖，“没有打扮好，“他用目光丈量过袒露出的躯体，仿佛评估，接着拍拍舍甫琴科的臀：“你准备过了？”

舍甫琴科摇摇头，他没想到，看对方面无表情，补充：“我现在去……”

他打算下床，马尔蒂尼拉住他，示意他躺下：“就在这里做给我看，“他把润滑剂丢到舍甫琴科身上，神情介于审视和挑剔之间，“好好做。然后把抽屉里的东西塞进去。不会我可以叫菲利普来教你。”

即使在过去他也从没提过这种要求，或用这种表情看自己。舍甫琴科疑惑不定，但马尔蒂尼往后坐到一把靠近墙边的扶手椅里，他就只能照做，躺回去，分开腿，试着用压在身下的手指摸索自己。马尔蒂尼命令他：“再张开一点。”他用一种别扭的姿势张开膝盖，几乎拉伤了自己，伸进手指时又发现没有润滑。他笨拙地扭动身体去够那根软管，挤出来时大半涂到了床单上。他插进自己，不确定这看起来是否足够诱惑，他只能看到天花板和墙壁。他想要保罗做点什么，过来抱他，像平时一样碰他，告诉他该怎么做，让他知道怎么做才会让两个人都心满意足，但房间里一片寂静，只有他自己的呼吸声，听起来只是迷茫不知所措的声音，他甚至什么都没感觉到，只有冷，和不明白发生了什么。

他打算插得更满的时候马尔蒂尼终于过来止住他，让他翻过身。他以为要开始，顺服地抬起腰，意大利人却解开他的手腕，告诉他够了。

“不想做就别做。”他简短地说。舍甫琴科转过头吃惊地望他，只见那双蓝眼波澜不惊。

舍甫琴科问他哪里做得不对，“我可以学。要是你不喜欢——”

马尔蒂尼退开，没让他拉住自己：“你喜欢吗？”

“你不用勉强做这些，如果你不想要，”他正要继续说，舍甫琴科打断他说：“我只是做得不好……”他看了舍甫琴科一会儿，皱起眉。

“你不需要这么做，”他说，终于流露出一点又像是对眼前人生气，又像是对自己生气似的不满，“你只是以为我想。这没必要。”

 

 

舍甫琴科没试过和谁冷战，但他们确实处在冷战之中。

接下来的一周他们都仅仅睡在同一张床上。他隐约觉得自己做错了什么，但无迹可寻。也许他该主动示好，但他知道的示好方式似乎只会把事态导向更不可收拾的境地。如果他确实做错了，应该有人来告诉他怎样弥补，或者惩罚，但马尔蒂尼什么都不说，他并不刻意冷待，他只是不做任何事。

这天舍甫琴科醒来时床的另一半早空了，他游荡下楼，仆佣在花园摆设长餐桌，布置夜灯，他在回廊下遇到马西莫时得知晚上有客人。

他以为是桑德罗提过的南边的混小子，结果整晚桑德罗都没出现。舍甫琴科倚在室外餐椅里拨弄餐巾，百无聊赖地听铸铁花架上细微虫鸣。

客人们讲英语，间断说德语腔调的另一种语言。为首的男人高挺优雅，覆盖前额的短发有种年岁增长后变深的沙金色。舍甫琴科看他微微倾身和马尔蒂尼交谈，两人神情熟稔，为同一句话大笑出声。他太久没看到意大利人这样放松，畅快自如。他多看了一会儿，而那男人放下酒杯，犹带笑意地扫过来一眼。

这个人有几分眼熟。舍甫琴科想。回卧室后他拉掉领结，然后去拔马尔蒂尼的袖扣。他几乎没喝，而保罗今晚显然兴致不错，以至于靠在床头被脱到衬衫似乎才认出眼前人是谁。

他把舍甫琴科拉到膝上，拧过后者下巴吻一吻。他的呼吸里还带着酒气，目光不及平日灼烈，近距离注视时反而显得涣散温柔。他把舍甫琴科的金发梳向额后，用么指描画过眉骨，问他：“怎么不说话？”

舍甫琴科不知道他在问现在，还是晚餐时，或者是过去一个礼拜他们没有说话，只能含糊回答：“你们说得太多……我听不太懂，”并且看起来并不需要任何人介入交谈。

“你喝醉了。”他最后说。

保罗望着他，说了音节陌生的一句话，看他茫然，笑了：“是荷兰语。马尔科是北方人。”

马尔科，那么是那个人的名字。舍甫琴科眨一眨眼，又看保罗俯下身来，喊他名字。

_ “安德烈。” _

 

 

醉后做爱总持续得更长。因为酒精麻痹身体知觉，令快感延缓，犹如隔着一层迷雾，而精神上的欣快感则飘荡半空。舍甫琴科准备好了被折腾。开始时他被弄得生疼，勉强抽出来重新替自己润滑了一次，性器再插进去的时候硬得过分，捣凿得他喘不上气。

就只是太硬，太大，狠狠地契满他。仅仅是压在床头已经做了太久，他膝弯酸涩起来，伏下时两腿都麻木到僵痛，身后的男人还不由分说地拉开他的大腿，伸指揉弄他的入口，然后插进来，碾覆的压力令舍甫琴科低哑地叫了一声。

他像是下半身都失去了感觉，接着在反复的操弄里一下一下被快感和痛楚撕扯。他咬牙忍耐。有一会儿保罗仿佛也陷入恍惚，从他后脑卷发一路轻轻抚摸到腰窝，舍甫琴科喘息着放松，缓过来，任他留恋般地在背脊落下几个吻，又舔吻腰后，令自己从腰椎深处生出一股酥麻。舍甫琴科迷蒙地呻吟，感觉到阴茎缓缓插到最深， 操过他最舒服的位置，充盈地撑满，让他松开牙关，啊地拖长尾音。

他射完后马尔蒂尼仍没射，抓住他腰胯让他跪起来。舍甫琴科没跪稳，这次保罗发现了，捞起他问：“不喜欢这个姿势？”

听起来有两分酒醒，舍甫琴科勉强答：“……腿麻了。”

于是趴回去，保罗垫高他的腰，随后从小腿开始替他按揉僵硬肌肉，手掌灼热地熨烫过膝后，按得舍甫琴科忍不住低叫，过电般麻痛后血液恢复流动，痒苏苏地上涌。身后的男人就这样操进来，又痛又酥，舍甫琴科喘息着，听他反复叫自己名字， _ 安德烈，安德烈， _ 几乎立刻又泄出来。


End file.
